We choose our own pain, mine helps me remember
by BellsBeau24
Summary: Someone from Ash's past has come onboard our favourite starship and is making dangerous threats. Will the crew act upon the threats made to their family? How will Lorca and Ash react? And what will her extended family do to help? Find out in the second part of the Life and Hardships of Sienna Lorca-Tyler and her family. Title from 'Choose your pain.'
1. Introduction

This is the second installment of the life and hardships of Sienna Lorca-Tyler. Ash's abusive ex-girlfriend is an ambassador for starfleet and the Discovery has to escort her to her conference on Aldebaran III. She finds out Ash is married to the Captain and they have a daughter. She threatens Sienna, Gabe, Ash, the whole crew and Sienna's extended family. Ash also grew up in Mojave instead of Seattle

The Characters in this story are

Sienna Lorca-Tyler  
Gabriel Lorca-Tyler  
Ash Lorca- Tyler  
Paul Stamets  
Christopher Pike  
Hugh Culber  
Sylvia Tilly  
Saru  
Michael Burnham  
Katrina Cornwall  
Spock  
Sarek  
Phillipa Georgiou

With:  
Amanda Grayson  
Leland  
Number One  
Jonathon Archer

And starring:  
Annie Baratheon (Ash's Ex- girlfriend)

With Cameo from:  
Harry Mudd  
James Kirk  
Alexander Marcus  
And Carol Kirk(Marcus) 

So enjoy and please give this constructive Criticism, but nothing to Criticizing. thanks.


	2. Chapter 1

Sienna was running with the command track cadet's and ensign, as well as her godfather Christopher Pike. She loved running with them because she also got to cling and climb Chris, while he was watching everyone else do their normal training around the gym, or working.

Today, Sienna was sitting on Chris's shoulders, her favourite position when she wanted to cling to Chris, still not completely over the Mudd incident. She likes it up on his shoulders because she can see what he and the others are doing. She noticed one of the cadets trip Tilly up. She was not happy with that.

She tapped Chris on the head and told him "one of the cadets tripped up Aunt Sylvia." "Which one, Munchkin?" She pointed to a cadet with short blond hair and white coloured skin. "not unlike Uncle Paul's skin colour' Sienna thought to herself.

"Cadet Austin Lynch!" The cadet in question turned around and stood at attention. Chris nodded his head indicating the cadet to come towards him. He also told Sienna to get off his shoulders because she would not like the pacing around he was going to do. The cadet stood at attention in front of Sienna and Chris.

Chris spoke "It has come to my attention, because of my assistant, that you in fact tripped up Ensign Sylvia Tilly, is this true?" "No Sir." He replied, his voice wavering slightly. "He's lying Uncle Chris." Sienna told him.

"Did you or did you not trip up Ensign Tilly?" Chris said, his voice dangerously low. The cadet gulped now looking nervous and scared. "Y-Y-Yes S-S-Sir." "Thank you cadet, now go apologize to Ensign Tilly." "Yes sir." "Dismissed."

The cadet saluted and walked over to Tilly. He shook her hand and apologized for tripping her up. She replied with a smile "Thank you Austin, you are forgiven." Austin also smiled and went back to running around the track discovery had.

Chris's communicator chirped to signal a message coming through. "Captain Lorca-Tyler to Captain Pike." "Captain Pike speaking, what's up Gabe?" "We have to pick up an ambassador and take her to a conference on Alderbaran III, we need to know everything about her, sending the name to your P.A.D.D." His P.A.D.D beeped and he picked it up.

He saw the name come up on the screen. He grimaced because he knew about the officer who was in a relationship with her and it ended with him being beaten badly. "Are you alright Uncle Chris?" He heard Sienna say. " Yeah Munchkin, I am fine." "No you're not, you are starting to sound like Uncle Spock, you only do that when you're lying."

"Oh, ok." Chris sighed. "Do you know about your Papa's ex-girlfriend?" "Yes, he got hit by her a lot." Sienna stated angrily. "Well, she is the ambassador we have to pick up and take to the conference on Alderbaran III."

Chris was just as angry and stressed because he knew Ash as he was growing up and looked at him like a father would a son and Ash felt the same way. He was also worried about how Gabe would react when he found out who it was.


	3. Chapter 2

Gabe was in his ready room, when the chime went off. "Come." The door swished open and in came Chris and Sienna. "What are you two doing here?" "We need to talk about the ambassador." Sienna told Gabe sadly. "What about her?" Gabe asked. "She is Ash's ex-girlfriend" Chris replied. Gabe noticeably tensed.

"What are we going to do about this?" Gabe asked after a couple of minutes of silence. "Let's get him up here and tell him now" Sienna said. "Ok, Ash, can you come up to Gabe's ready room?" Chris asked. "Sure Chris." "Why does he call you Chris instead of captain Uncle Chris?" Sienna asked, as curious as ever.

"He grew up in Mojave, which was also where I grew up. Before enlisting in starfleet I knew him and his mother very well. She was my Childhood friend, we grew up together. We still kept in contact after I joined starfleet. I practically helped raise him until he was 15. It was even in his mothers will that is she were to die before he came of age, he would come to me." "Oh." was all Sienna said.

A few minutes later, Ash came in wondering why Chris and Sienna were there, when Gabe was on shift. "Ash, baby, have a seat please." Gabe said. Now Ash was confused, was he in trouble, is Gabe going to divorce him. Chris noticed Ash tense as Gabe said sit down. When Ash sat down, Chris moved behind him and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. He was pleased when Ash relaxed under his touch.

What i'm about to tell you might come as a shock, but the ambassador is your ex Annie." Ash tensed again. He was so tense, that Chris started massaging his shoulders harder than he was doing originally. Then Ash started crying. "I thought it was over." Ash sobbed into Chris's chest, after he pulled Ash into him as soon as he started crying. "I know baby, I know." Gabe soothed him. "We won't let her do anything Papa, I promise."

"I will second that." "I think I speak for the crew when I say we will support you no matter what. Chris said. "Do you remember what I said to when I saved you from the klingons before I got my eyes fixed?" Gabe asked. Ash nodded his head.

"You said 'we choose our own pain, mine helps me remember.'" "Yes I did and that also applies to you Ash, honey, do you understand?" "Yeah, I understand Gabe." Ash had stopped crying, but was still clinging to chris. Sienna gave Ash a hug, Ash smiled and let go of Chris.


	4. Chapter 3

A few hours before the ambassador came aboard, the other ambassador, Sarek and his wife Amanda, came on board. Sienna was present in the transporter room, with her Aunt Michael and Uncle Spock. She ran to Amanda and hugged her."Hi Aunt Amanda." "Hi, my little princess how are you after what happened with that mean man?" "I am ok." "Good." "Hi Uncle Sarek, can I hug you?" Sienna asked. "Of course pi' veh (little one). So Sienna wrapped her arms around Sarek gently."Hi Mother." "Hi Michael, how are you?" Amanda asked Michael. "I am good." Michael hugged Amanda.

"Hi Spock." Amanda said softly. "Hi mother." Spock also hugged Amanda. "Hello Father." Michael and Spock. "Hello Michael, hello Spock." "Are we transporting you to the Alderbaran III conference as well?" Sienna asked. "Yes you are, did you not know?' "No, I didn't." Sienna replied.

"Father, what do you know of Annie Baratheon?" Michael asked Sarek. " I know that she is well respected, and that the Discovery is taking her to the same conference that we are going to, why are you asking Michael?" "Because someone on the ship has a personal history with her."Michael said. "not a good one by the way" Chris muttered, quietly. "We were wondering if you knew about her past." Chris stated, coming up to them with Ash, Gabe and Katrina behind him.

"Hello Amanda, hello Sarek, how are you both?" "We are well, thank you Chris." Sarek continued "I do not know about her past and I am assuming neither does Starfleet, by the sounds of it. If she has been hiding it it probably was not in her record." He paused, thinking."By the sounds of it, she must have had a bad past with this person, might I inquire who this person is?" Sarek asked. "It's me, Sarek." Ash spoke sadly, stepping forward hesitantly. "Oh I am sorry Ash I did not mean to upset you."Sarek apologized immediately. "It's ok Sarek, I know you didn't mean to upset me."

Sarek asked "is there someone else we are waiting for Captain Pike and Captain Lorca-Tyler?" "Yes , Captain Georgiou is about to beam over with someone who we've met a couple of times. He is section 31 and Leland's prisoner." Gabe said. "I want to see Uncle Leland, daddy." Sienna stated suddenly. "Ok munchkin, I will contact him now."

Chris replied instead. "Leland, can you please beam over with Phillipa?" Chris asked Leland over the comm unit."Why Chris?" "Because my goddaughter wants to see her Aunt and Uncle, who she hasn't seen in ages." Chris replied. "Oh ok, we will be beaming over shortly with our prisoner ok?" "Roger that Leland." Gabe replied."They are ready to be beamed over." The transporter chief informed them. Ash, Chris, Gabe and Katrina gave each other a knowing look. Chris asked Sienna if she would like to hop up on his shoulders, because he knows she loves it and, because of what happened with their prisoner, she would more than likely run to him.

"Beam them over Ensign." Chris ordered. "Yes Captain Pike." After the Ensign said that, the transporter was activated. Through the shimmer of the three transporter beams, Sienna could see Leland, Georgiou and Harry Mudd. She tensed as they came into full view. Chris noticed and patted her soothingly on the leg. "I want to come down into your arms Uncle Chris please." "Ok munchkin." Sienna managed to climb down into Chris's arms. She clung to him as they got closer.

"Hey princess." Leland said. "Hi Uncle Leland, how are you?" "I'm good, how are you after everything that man over there did?" He asked pointing at Mudd. "I'm better than I was before." Sienna said after some Mudd got transferred over to the security team Ash had brought down with them. When he saw Sienna, he smiled and said "hi Sienna, how are you?" She refused to answer and just hid her head in the crook of Chris's neck. Everyone, except for Sarek and Spock, were all smirking at the reaction Mudd got from Sienna. Chris eventually handed Sienna over to Leland and went to the comm unit to inform the bridge to resume to their rendezvous point.


	5. Chapter 4 pt 1

After a few hours of travelling at warp Lt. Detmer announced that they were approaching their rendezvous point. "Drop us out of warp Lt. Detmer." Chris replied, his voice wavering slightly. "Yes sir." Detmer said with a frown. She noticed her friend Ash is more subdued than normal. She was concerned, like everyone else on the bridge who didn't know what was wrong.

They rendezvoused with a federation transport ship called the U.S.S Thunder-child. Bryce announces "the U.S.S Thunder-child is requesting permission to beam the ambassador aboard, shall I grant permission, captain?" "Yes, thank you Bryce." Chris replied.

"Captain Pike to Ash Lorca-Tyler, Gabriel Lorca-Tyler and Ambassador Sarek, please report to the transporter room to meet our guest. I will meet you there." After receiving confirmation he says "Commander Saru, you have the bridge." "Yes captain." Chris leaves, after telling Bryce, Detmer and Joann Owosekun to look after Sienna, and heads to the transporter room.

On the way, he meets up with everybody he called. He greets them solemnly and walks ahead of them slightly. Just before they walk into the transporter room, Ash stops. Chris gives Ash a reassuring smile and gives his biceps a squeeze to tell him he is not alone. Ash gives him a small smile back.

They go into the transporter room and Chris tells the transporter operator to beam the ambassador aboard. Ash was tense, you could feel his tension from a mile away. Sarek noticed and sent waves of calmness and peace to Ash. Annie Baratheon, the ambassador, beamed aboard with a smile on her face.

It faltered a bit when she saw Ash and Chris, but everyone, apart from Ash, didn't notice. "Ambassador, what an honour it is to make your acquaintance." Sarek said. "The honour is all mine ambassador Sarek."

"Ambassador, I am Gabriel Lorca, captain of the discovery. This is my friend and co-captain Christopher Pike, ambassador Sarek and my chief of security Lt. Ash Tyler." "Hello captain Lorca, it is a pleasure to meet you." She shook his hand and continued. "Captain Pike, sir." She answered, sounding tense. She snapped out a salute and stood at attention. He saluted her back.

"Ash Tyler, as I live and breath. Tell me, how did you get to chief of security, did you become a pet to one of the captains and beg for the position?" Annie sneered. Ash tensed, Chris noticed. Sarek also noticed and intervened "ambassador, I will show you where you are staying." "Very well ambassador, lead the way, I will see you later Ash, captains." She sighed, sneered and then saluted to Gabe and Chris. When she was gone, Ash's breathing became unsteady and uneven, the tell tail sign of a panic attack.

"Ash, Ash I need you to calm down, you're having a panic attack. Breath with me Ash. In one..two...three, out one...two...three, in one...two...three, out one...two...three, that's it." Chris soothed. They repeated that several more times until Ash calmed down. Gabe and Chris helped Ash off the floor and went to their quarters, where Sienna was playing with Detmer, Bryce and Joann Owosekun.

They were hit with silence and Bryce looking up and down around their quarters. "Lost something Bryce?" Chris asked amused. Bryce jumped "no sir, we are playing hide and seek and i'm the seeker. I'm surprised there are so many places to hide that is not in your room." Yeah, Sienna can be creative when she wants to be." Gabe announced.

"Game over." The computer announced. "Alright guys, out you come now." Bryce yelled, startling the three of them. Sienna, Detmer and Owosekun came out of Sienna's room giggling about Bryce not being able to find them.

"Where were you guys hiding?" Ash spoke for the first time since entering their quarters. "Somewhere no-one but us will ever know." "Ok, thank you guys for looking after her while we dealt with stuff. "No problem sir, it was a pleasure." Bryce commented, while the other two were blushing lightly at the thanks they got. Sienna was picked up by Chris, and not needing to be told twice, wrapped her arms around Chris and promptly fell asleep. Bryce, Joann and Detmer left soon after.


	6. Chapter 4 pt 2

"I'll take Sienna to mine and Kats quarters to let you guys get settled without having to worry about waking Sienna, Ok?" "Ok, thanks Chris." Gabe told him sincerely. "No problem Gabe."

Chris takes Sienna out of their quarters and walked down the hall to his quarters. He knocks on the door with his foot, thankful that it is only loud inside.

Kat opens the door confused, until she sees who is in his arms. She smiles knowingly about why Sienna is there and follows Chris to Sienna's room in their quarters, as all senior crew quarters have a room for Sienna, and watched as he placed her down and tucked her into bed.

Kat comes up behind Chris and hugs his torso. He turns around and kisses Kat. It was just a quick peck because they didn't want to risk Sienna waking and seeing them kissing.

In Ash and Gabe's quarters, Ash is pacing anxiously, while Gabe sots calmly trying to get Ash to calm down. "Ash, Ash, baby, Ash." Gabe tries. He then loudly exclaims "Lt. Lorca-Tyler, stop pacing this instance." Ash stopped and deflated.

"Sorry Gabe." Ash said, sounding tired. "It's ok baby, come here." Gabe motioned. Ash moved over to Gabe and Gabe hugged him tight.

"It's ok Ash, she can't hurt you, or me, or Sienna, I promise, if she does and says it was in self defense, then you will have the entire crew plus Sarek, Amanda and Spock backing you up. I promise." Gabe stated with confidence. Ash smiled and started relaxing against gabe. "Thank you Gabe,what did I do to deserve you?" "Nothing baby, nothing, love you." Gabe stated and kissed Ash. "Love you too Gabe."

Back in Chris's quarters, Chris and Kat were snuggled up on the couch watching a holovid. They heard Sienna's door open and close. They paused the vid and waited for sienna.

Sienna came around the couch and puts her arms up to Chris to be hugged by them. Chris picks her up and puts her between him and kat, snuggling and continue to watch the holovid.


	7. Chapter 5

After the holovid finished Chris, Kat and Sienna went to get some lunch. In the mess hall, they saw Number one and Paul talking to each other. "Number one, Uncle Paul!" Sienna shouted across the mess was used to Sienna shouting, so they just smiled and continued talking, while Sienna was running around tables to get to her destination.

Number one got down on the floor to catch Sienna as she came running at her full speed. "Hello my brave little cadet, how are you?" "Good, how are you number one?" "I am fine.""Hello Uncle Paul." "Hi sweetheart." Paul said. "Can we sit with you for lunch?" Chris asked politely. "Of course captain, admiral, we would be honored." Paul stated.

"What do you want to eat sweetheart?" Kat asked Sienna. "Umm...can I please have a cheeseburger and fries?" Sienna asked sweetly. "Of course." Kat said and went to get hers and Sienna's food."Good choice, my brave little cadet." Number one stated, while eating her own cheeseburger and fries. At that moment Annie Baratheon came into the mess hall. She saw Chris and Sienna and walked over to them.

"Hi Captain Pike, is this your daughter?" Annie asked, sounding snobby. "No she isn't, she is Ash's adopted daughter." Chris said. "How?" Annie replied, shocked. "Well Sienna won't remember this, but we were on a planet that treated some children like crap, children that look like Sienna, because all of the other children had white hair."

Sienna had heard this all before, so she just zoned out out as Chris continued. "We found her hiding in the bushed and she latched herself onto Ash, because he looked like her. We talked to the locals about her, and when we asked for her name they said she didn't deserve a name on that planet.

They said we could name her and take her with us, poor girl was only one and a half. So ash took her with us and a few weeks later there was a new child on the discovery called Sienna Gabriel Paul Michael Lorca-Tyler."

Chris realized his mistake a little to late. Annie looked shocked. So did Number one and Paul. Sienna was zoned out happily eating her cheeseburger and fries and didn't realize the quietness and tenseness of the mess hall. "so this child is Ash and Captain Lorca's child?" Annie asked the shocked that Ash could look after a child. "Yes she is, do you have a problem with that?" Paul asked.

"Yes i do, Ash is unfit to look after a child, he is mentally unstable and abusive. I don't care about Captain Lorca, but I will take the child away from Ash." Annie sneered. Everyone was tense because they love Sienna and don't want her to go away with this crazy woman.

"I will not go with you, you evil cow. you are the one who is mentally unstable and abusive. So why don't you leave my family alone or I will tell everything you have done today to Admiral Archer and he will tell starfleet and you will be taken from your job!" Sienna yelled at Annie.

Annie was shocked that a seven year old girl could know what she did to Ash. "I will make sure you don't get to see him again, I will tell starfleet how you threatened me with losing my Job and I wonder who they will believe." Annie said with venom in her voice.

"They will believe me because all the admirals love me, especially admiral's Archer, Bennett, Cornwell and Marcus, so ha." Ash and Gabe walked in halfway through Sienna's speech and were speechless, but smirking."Yeah right, I doubt it." Katrina decided to intervene. "Ambassador Baratheon, are you threatening my god-daughter?" Annie saw Katrina at the table and snapped out a salute when she noticed she was an admiral.

"N-No ma'am, I was just explaining how Ash is mentally unstable and abusive." "I know I have been sitting here the whole time, and I have read the reports, courtesy of my husband here." Here she pointed at Chris. "He is not abusive or mentally unstable and unstable, you are." Katrina continued.

"Ash Lorca-Tyler is the bravest, kindest, strongest man I know, you will not get away with this, you foul woman!" Gabe yelled. "Yeah right, you wouldn't do that to an ambassador. This is not over Ash Robert Tyler or is it Lorca-Tyler now." She sneered evilly stalking past them to get out of the mess hall. "What just happened?" Number one, or Una as she is also called, Asked. "I don't know." Paul answered back./p


	8. Chapter 6

'How does that child knows what I did to Ash? she can't know, she's too young to understand.' Annie thought to herself, waiting for the turbo-lift to take her to her quarters. When she got to her quarters, she saw two security guards outside her quarters. She tried to sweet talk the guards away, but they were impervious to her charms. She was dissapointed about not getting her way.

'Ash must have told them about me.' She thought angrily. She stepped into her quarters and sighed. 'Time to find out about captain Lorca and Sienna Lorca-Tyler.' She thought to her self. "Computer, give me the service record of Gabriel Lorca, captain of the discovery, authorization Annie Pi Gamma." She asked. "Working" the computer said.

"Captain Lorca-Tyler, Gabriel Brendon, Service number: 12384927, former captain of the U.S.S Buran registry number: NCC-1422, currently one of two captains posted on the U.S.S Discovery Registry number: NCC-1031. Family: Spouse: Lt. Lorca-Tyler, Ash Robert, Children:Miss Lorca-Tyler, Sienna Gabriel Paul Michael, Next of Kin: Ash Lorca-Tyler." "Thank you give me information on Sienna Lorca-Tyler." "Working."

"Miss Lorca-Tyler, Sienna Gabriel Paul Michael, Service Number: NA, Family: Parents: Ash Lorca-Tyler, Gabriel Lorca-Tyler, Godfathers: Commander Stamets, Paul William, Doctor Culber, Hugh Morgan, captain Pike, Christopher James, Godmothers: Ensign Tilly, Sylvia Jessica, Commander Burnham, Michael, Admiral Cornwell, Katrina Elizabeth, Next of Kin: NA." "Thank you computer."

"Computer give me the service record of Ash Lorca-Tyler, Chief of Security on discovery." "Working." Annie waited anxiously for results. "Lt. Lorca-Tyler, Ash Robert, Service number: 15496283, Former Chief of Security of the U.S.S Yeager Registry Number: NCC-1437, Currently Chief of Security on the U.S.S Discovery Registry Number: NCC-1031, Family: Spouse: Captain Lorca-Tyler, Gabriel Brendon, Children: Miss Lorca-Tyler, Sienna Gabriel Paul Michael, Next of Kin: Gabriel Lorca-Tyler."

"Thank you computer." 'I finally learned all I can about Gabriel Lorca-Tyler and Sienna Lorca-Tyler.' Then she started hatching her secret diabolical plan to get Sienna taken away from Ash. She will lie and get her way because surely they won't believe anyone on this ship, because they have to lie about what happens on this ship, also because she is an ambassador and always gets her way.

She will say that Ash is abusive and mentally unstable, she will also say that everyone is looking the other way about the abuse. She saw bruises and shock marks on her skin and can use them to her advantage, because surely they have not reported that to starfleet because they want to keep quiet about the abuse. She smirked, this plan was coming along nicely. She just needs to contact starfleet and tell them what she saw and how Ash "acted" with her when they were going out together.

"That was so brave Sienna, good job," Chris praised her, After 15 minutes, Annie came back with a smirk on her face. Everyone went silent and tense, when they saw Ash looking ready for a fight, with is fight of flight response caused by Chancellor L'Rell. They didn't know about what happened between Ash and Annie, but knew about Ash's past with L'Rell and had only seen him like this around her.

"What are you doing back here?" Ash asked with a unnatural calm. "I have come here to tell you that you will never see the child again. If you or any of her godparents/Uncles and Aunts try to stop her you will get expelled from starfleet, capisce?" Ash was trembling with rage. Annie continued as if she hadn't noticed Ash's look of absolute fury. "I saw the bruises and shock marks on her and everyone will believe me." "No they won't" Katrina said with barely contained anger.

"I have already sent the report and replied that they will send an admiral to investigate, so ha." Ash and everyone else smirked because the admirals knew about everything with Ash and her and Sienna and Mudd. Thankfully Annie didn't notice. "Ok, thats fine then, but I have been through a lot worse after I came back from being held by the Klingon's and the Chancellor of the Klingon empire, but back then she wasn't the chancellor, L'Rell."

"wait, you were the rescued Lt. from the sarcophagus ship?" Annie said shocked. "Yes I am and you will make me even more angry if you don't get out of my sight now." Annie walked away angry and annoyed that no one, not even ambassador Sarek, who she saw out of the corner of her eye, came to her aid, Ash was tense until Annie was out of his sight, then he relaxed and sagged against Gabe, Which was not an uncommon sight to everyone on the crew.


	9. Chapter 7

Annie had a long thought about what Ash said 'he was on the sarcophagus ship before it was destroyed.' Annie's computer terminal beeped signalling a message. She opened the message up and saw that it was from starfleet informing her that Admiral Archer was nearly there.

As captains of the Discovery both Chris and Gabe have to have PADD's on them in case of an important message from starfleet. So when their PADD's went, they answered it straight away. The message said that they didn't believe Annie but sent admiral Archer, to appease Annie, and because they knew Sienna loved him and he had a lot to do with discovery.

They respond saying thanks to the Admiralty for sending Archer. Chris decided to tell Sienna. "Munchkin, Annie sent a notification to starfleet as you heard and they sent Uncle Archer." Sienna nodded. At that moment Tilly, Spock, Michael, Leland, Phillipa, Amanda, Hugh and Sarek walked in and noticed the tenseness of the mess hall. "What's going on Captain Lorca-Tyler, Chris?" Amanda asked, still not used to calling Gabriel, Gabe.

"You just missed two big showdowns with Ambassador Baratheon. Sienna, Chris and Paul had a confrontation, a yelling and sassing match, and then Ash and her had a big argument, because Annie wants to take Sienna away and called starfleet." Una replied. "You cannot let her be taken away Captain Pike, Captain Lorca-Tyler, Una. " Commented Spock immediately. "Let me finish Spock, the admirals have sent Admiral Archer to us, because Annie said that she saw the bruises and shock marks caused by Mudd, but the Admirals don't believe her."

"So, they sent Admiral Archer to "investigate", right?" Tilly asked. everyone nodded in confirmation. "Admiral Archer is on his way here now and will be here in half an hour, so lets get everything sorted for the admirals arrival!" "Yes Captain Pike, sir." Everyone yelled in response. Everyone then started to move and get everything ready.

Half an hour later found Chris, Gabe, Kat, Leland, Sienna, Phillipa, Saru, Ash and Michael waiting for archers shuttle to land. When the shuttle lands safely after getting clearance, Archer and Porthos step out of it and greet everyone. Porthos ran straight to Sienna and started licking her face.

"Hello Jon" Katrina said. "Hello Kat, Chris, Gabe, Leland, Phillipa, Ash, Commander Saru, Commander Burnham." "Hello Admiral Archer, Sir" Saru, Ash and Michael replied. "Hi Jon" Phillipa said. "Hey Jonny" Gabe replied. "Hey Jonny-boy" Chris and Leland replied simultaneously, as if it was rehearsed.

"Sienna, my little Kitten, come 'ere and give old Uncle Archer a hug." Archer said as he got down on one knee. After hearing that Sienna ran full speed into his waiting arms and hugged him tight. "How are you my little Kitten?" Archer asked. "I'm good, how are you uncle Archer?" "i'm good too."

"Now you must not call me Uncle Archer while we are in the presence of Ambassador Baratheon, ok?" "Ok why?" Sienna replied. "Because I am here to look into Ambassador Baratheon's allegation that Ash is abusing you." "Oh, ok" Sienna replied.

Sienna seemed to accept the situation with ease. They were worried that she would not react well, but they were surprised that she had been understanding and they were really proud of her. "Now if you will excuse me, I need to check in with Ambassador Baratheon." Archer stated.

"I will meet you two and your significant others and Sienna in the captains mess, Admirals orders, Ok?" Archer asked pointing at Gabe and Chris."Roger that sir." Gabe, Ash, Chris, Katrina and Sienna say with a smile on their faces. Archer smiles back at them.

Before he leaves, Sienna asked "Can I keep porthos, please Uncle archer?" "I don't see why not, that alright with you, Ash, Chris, Gabe?" "Sienna turned around and gave the three of them the puppy eyes they can never resist.

"Fine with me." Chris replied. "Alright, Sienna you can keep him for the day." Gabe replied after he and Ash had a silent conversation with each other. "Yay thank you Uncle Chris, thanks Daddy, thanks Papa.". Archer smiled and left the shuttle bay. On his way out he heard Chris say "Dismissed." to everyone that was present.


	10. Chapter 8

Admiral Archer walked towards Annie's quarters. He was furious that she would do something like that to Ash.

'He is kind,caring, sweet and traumatized. He has severe PTSD but is not violent and has never hurt anyone, especially his baby girl.' John thought to himself.

He got to Annie's quarters, where the guards saluted him. He saluted back and requested to enter Annie's quarters.

He heard Annie yell out "enter!" With a slight bit of hesitation, he enters her quarters.

"Admiral Archer, sir,thank you for coming." Archer put on a professional mask and replied. "Hi Ambassador Baratheon."

"Please call me Annie." "Very well, Annie. Can you explain to me about your report?"

"Of course sir, when I went into the mess hall, I saw as child sitting with captain Pike, when I asked who the child was, he told me the child was Ash and Captain Lorca's adopted.

When I heard that, I freaked out for her safety, seeing as Ash is mentally unstable and abusive.

Then I saw bruises and shock marks on her and threatened to take her away and threatened to call the admirals unless they told me the truth and they didn't, so here you are." Annie completed.

"Ok, thank you Annie." "No Problem Admiral Archer." Annie replied a little too sweetly.

Admiral Archer got taken back to his, where he briefed Kat and Chris and went over everything Annie told him.

Before he knew it, it was time to go have dinner with the captains, their significant other and Sienna, in Gabriel and Ash's captains quarters.

'Ding.' Everyone in Gabriel and Ash's captains quarters knew who it was so Chris yelled out "Come!" Everyone, but Sienna, stood at attention. "Oh please, stop it. I have known you all most of your adult lives."

Porthos jumped up and down at Archers legs. "How was Porthos today Sienna?" Jon asked, when everyone was seated.

"Porthos was good. I went running with the cadets and Uncle Chris and Porthos came with us as well, he was really energetic.

Then we went to bridge and porthos walked around everyone's stations and got petted by them." Sienna replied energetically.

"Cool!" Archer replied. The rest of dinner was met with light conversation about their shifts. After dinner, Kat and Chris, who were already briefed with what Annie said, went to play with Sienna and keep her entertained while Gabe, Ash and Jon talked.

"Lets play 3-D chess." Sienna exclaimed. "How do you know how to play 3-D chess?" Kat inquired.

"Uncle Spock has been teaching me, when he can." "Really?"

"Yep, he even got me my own chess board, do you want to play?" Sienna asked excitedly. "Sure, why not, you can help me beat Aunty Kat." Chris replied.


End file.
